


Новая жизнь

by bravo_me, WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Новая жизнь

Есть в Готэме довольно странная, но забавная неурядица: чем больше погружаешься в его тьму, тем меньше хочешь снова видеть свет. Эд знает это по себе: с его мозгами не составляет труда быстро вычислить эту закономерность.

И она ему чертовски нравится.

Смерть Кристин, конечно, была для него трагедией. Но одновременно с этим — и рождением нового мира, нового Эда и новой, гораздо более захватывающей жизнью, чем та, в которой странный парень Эд, разговаривающий загадками, работал в полиции и мечтать не смел о коллеге-красотке. В конце концов, Кристин больше нет, а он, Эд, есть. И он готов проявить себя в высшей степени легендарно.

Пингвин пока спит в его кровати, обессилевший, точно вывалившийся из гнезда птенец. Эд пододвигает стул к изголовью и чинно садится на него, сложив руки на коленях. Наблюдает за бледным лицом — то и дело под веками дергаются белки, рот то кривится в слабой пародии на усмешку, то опускается уголками губ в болезненную гримасу. Вердикт пока один — жить будет, а именно это Эду и нужно.

Ему нужен учитель.

Нужен наставник.

И Освальд Кобблпот, Пингвин, тот самый злодей, чье имя прогремело на весь город уже не раз, способен дать ему это.

Эд улыбается, насвистывает себе под нос заевшую мелодию, услышанную утром по радио. Поправляет одеяло почти бережно. Освальд сейчас — его самое драгоценное сокровище, его дверь в мир криминала, в тот настоящий Готэм, что днем стыдливо прикрывается обрывками морали и чести. Все в курсе — он прогнил насквозь, и только такие же — прогнившие, злые и отчаянные — могут найти в нем свое место.

И Эд чуть более чем готов к этому.

Кукушка в часах высовывается из гнезда, чтобы отсчитать полночь. Эд, словно только этого и ждал, широко зевает. Но спать не спешит: он чует, что еще немного — и Пингвин очнется, а значит, нужно быть настороже. Не потому, что тот опасный преступник — ради Бога, он сейчас слаб, как младенец — а потому, что, если Эд будет в этот момент рядом, если покажет себя спасителем, из Освальда можно будет вить веревки. Импринтинг, как у птенцов — который работает почти всегда.

Эд трет глаза и идет заваривать себе чашку кофе.

Еще немного.

Еще чуть-чуть, и его второе «я» наконец-то будет на свободе.


End file.
